My Two Harpers
by Super Odin
Summary: Based after the "My Two Harpers" episode in which Harper apologizes to Alex in a very sexy way. Avast: Futa be here. :O. This is pure smut. :D


So, once again I decided to rework a previous work of mine. I like it better this way. Still has the same content, just liked the story better. Based after the "My Two Harpers" episode... because seriously, You can't give me something like that and expect me not to work with it.

Alex and Harper gave each other another hug as Zeke closed the door. Alex was happy to have her best friend back. The two broke off of each other and looked at each other.

"I missed you, Harper." Alex said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Harper said "How about I make it up to you."

"What'd you have in mind?" Alex said with a grin, with an idea of what the redhead might have in mind.

The two girls leaned in together and began to kiss each other. Oh, how Alex had missed the lips of her best friend. Ever since Zeke and Harper had started going out, Alex kept getting ignored by her and she was tired of it. She had made the clone of Harper with just this thing in mind, but now that she had her Harper back, it felt good.

The two girls broke off of each other.

"I love you, Harper." Alex said as she looked into Harper's eyes.

"I love you, Alex." Harper replied back.

The two girls began to kiss again, their hair entwined in a sea of black and red. Kissing sounds echoed through the top of the loft.

"C'mon." Alex said. "Let's go to my room."

Harper turned around to head up to Alex's room, followed by Alex. Harper however didn't notice Alex grabbing the photo on the top of the shelf that was used for Harper's "clone". The two girls entered into Alex's room, Alex placing the photo aside before Harper could see it.

"Come here, you." Harper said, a more dominant side of her was coming through and it was driving Alex crazy.

Alex pulled out the wand from her boot and gave it a twirl in the air. A flash filled the room and Harper and Alex stood there naked.

"Sorry, didn't feel like waiting." Alex said as she noticed the shock look on Harper's face.

Harper became entranced in Alex's small little body. She had forgotten how gorgeous it was as Alex's hair draped over her shoulder, her small tits with small almond brown nipples poking up. Harper pulled in Alex as the two girls mouths began to kiss passionately. Harper shivered as Alex's nipples rubbed harshly against her light pink puffy nipples. Alex wrapped her arms around Harper's neck, her hands rubbing the back of her neck, throwing her red hair everywhere. Both girls could feel themselves get wet in anticipation.

Harper grabbed Alex by the hand and led the two naked girls over to Alex's bed and sat Alex down on the bed with her legs dangling over it. Harper got down on her knees and spread wide her Latina goddesses legs, revealing the shimmering pussy she's missed so much. She began to slightly kiss her inner thigh, moving the kisses up the leg until her lips eventually made contact with Alex's lips. Alex let out a soft moan at the lower kiss. Harper began to gently lick inside Alex's pussy, licking up the sweet juices that awaited her.

Alex could feel herself begin to build up as Harper's tongue sped up in pace as she put her middle finger deep inside the moist cunt. Alex looked down past the small patch of hair above her pussy to see a sea of flowing red hair moving itself back and forth as she let out moan after moan.

"Shit, Harper." Alex said, forgetting how good Harper was, as she felt herself build up more and more. "Harder."

Harper wasted no time and did as she was told. She stuck another finger in Alex as she began to go faster in and out of the girl as her mouth latched onto the girls clit like a vacuum.

"Ahh." Alex said, letting out a series of moans and cries as she could feel an explosion coming on.

"HARPER!" Alex screamed as she began to flood herself into the redhead's awaiting mouth as her body convulsed at the orgasm.

Alex laid still with heavy panted breaths as Harper cleaned up any excess cream around Alex's core. Harper then got up and looked at her girlfriend in amazement and wonder. Her body glistening in sweat as her hair was a mess all over the place. She knew she had to break up with Zeke. She didn't love him. She loved Alex Russo.

Suddenly, Alex regained her vigor and shot up and grabbed Harper, reversing the two girls positions. Alex immediately went to work on the smoothed pussy, wasting no time in foreplay. Harper let out a loud cry. Zeke had eaten her out a few times, but nothing near this intense. However, Alex did know Harper's body a little too well. Alex used her thumb to massage the little pearl of flesh as she placed three curled up fingers inside the creamy skin girl's bright pink pussy. Harper let out a cry as the skinny fingers stretched her insides. Alex began to pump her fingers in and out at a more rapid pace. Harper's body began to shake as her hands found her way to her nipples and began pulling and pinching at them, adding to the pleasure.

Alex stuck another finger into the girl's pussy, stretching Harper's insides even more.

"Oh fuck." Harper said as she felt Alex's thumb go into her, feeling the girls small fist inside of her.

Alex began to push her fist in and out of the girl's pussy while her tongue began to ravish the girl's clit. Moans were the only thing that could come out of Harper's mouth as Alex was wrist deep into Harper's pussy, pumping inside of her. Harper could feel herself build up with such intensity.

"Alex, I'm going to cum." Harper yelled out as Alex pulled her fist out of the girls pussy and opened her mouth, knowing what was about to come out.

Alex teased the girl's clit until she began to feel her face begin to get soaked by redheads juices. Harper was a natural squirter. Her body produced more cum that anything she's ever seen before. Her mouth began to get filled with the girl cum as her face began to glisten with it. Harper looked down at Alex, seeing the girl covered with her made her smile and her heart skip a beat.

Alex cleaned herself off with a combination of her mouth and fingers and got up and laid down on the bed next to Harper. The two girls turned to look at each other as both of them let out a laugh.

"I love you, Alex Russo." Harper said, her hands running over Alex's cheek.

"I love you, Harper Finkel." Alex responded, planting her lips on Harper's for a quick kiss.

Harper got up and went for Alex's closet.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, not quite sure what Harper was going for.

"I'm getting your strap-on. I'm going to fuck you so hard." Harper said with an evil smirk.

Alex got up and grabbed her wand. "I got an even better idea."

Alex twirled her wand around and aimed it at Harper. A flash of light filled the room and then disappeared. Harper looked down in shock. There sat a 10 inch cock just slightly above her pussy. She could feel the blood rushing through it as she reached down and touched it, feeling the realness of it.

"OH. MY. GOD." Harper said, shocked at what Alex had just done, but happy at the same time.

Alex smiled as she walked seductively over to Harper, then dropped to her knees, placing her skinny, long fingers around the base of newly formed shaft and began to mastefully work her hands up and down the 10 inch length. Harper let out a groan at the feeling of the motion on her cock. Now she understood why Zeke always kept bugging her about giving him one. Harper's eyes shut closed in pleasure as she felt Alex's wet mouth engorge the head of the cock. Her tongue circling around the base of the head. Harper let out a loud moan at the pleasure. Harper knew that Alex was in fact no stranger to cock sucking, but could see now why so many guys wanted to fuck her. She was amazing at it.

Alex opened up the back of her throat as she began to slide the magically created phallus down her throat, getting about half of it in before stopping, then backing back out. She then repeated the process. Suddenly, instinct took over Harper as she looked down and grabbed the back of Alex's head and drove it all the way down her cock. Alex was surprised at first, then happy to see the initiative that her best friend decided to give as she opened the back of her throat for the entire cock until her nose touched Harper's pelvis. Harper pulled her off as they looked at each other, Alex giving her the best 'Fuck Me' look she had. It clearly worked as Harper leaned down and picked her up, tossing her onto the bed with a loud "Umph" from Alex.

Alex sat up and spread her legs wide. She had had big cocks before, but nothing the size her best friend was supporting. Her pussy was dripping, getting ready for the sensation that was about to follow. Harper walked over to the edge of the bed and began to tease Alex's lips with the tip of the cock until she finally pushed it into her. Both girls let out a moan at the same time. Alex was in heaven, feeling the massive thing go deeper than anything that she's ever had in there. Harper feeling the same, except to finally feel the tightness of Alex's cunt around her cock.

"C'mon, baby." Alex said as she looked at Harper.

Harper only nodded as she pulled the phallus out, then thrust it back in. Harper couldn't believe that she was now literally fucking her best friend. She reached down and grabbed Alex's waist as she began to drive harder into Alex. She looked down at Alex, her breasts shifting with each thrust. Moans exited her mouth as Harper continued her assault. Harper leaned down and began to kiss Alex as their bodies moved in unison. Harper's breasts dangling onto Alex's. Harper could feel her cock begin to get harder. She only had ideas of what was about to happen. She lifted Alex up a little bit, giving her more leverage as she began to thrust harder into her. Alex could feel the warm pre-cum enter her pussy.

"Cum in me, Harper. I want my girlfriend's cum in me." Alex said, whispering into her ear.

Those words were all it took as the redhead held the brunette close as she shot string after string of her hot cum deep into Alex, feeling herself get filled up. Harper collapsed onto Alex as the two girls embraced, eventually both falling onto the bed. Harper pulled out of Alex as Alex let out a small whine.

"Alex, that was the most amazing thing ever." Harper said, her head resting on Alex's right shoulder as her hand was reached across cupping Alex's left breast.

"Harper, I want to try something. You promise not to freak out." Alex said staring at Harper.

Harper looked up at Alex. "Sure."

Alex got up off the bed, almost falling from the weakness still in her legs, as she grabbed her wand and pulled out the picture of Harper. Harper's eyes widened as she realized what Alex was about to do. Alex sat the picture on her desk and flicked her wand. A flash came out as the Harper clone, "Cloney" stood there. The clone looked at the naked Alex up and down then looked over at the naked Harper, her cock still straight up in the air.

"Alex. Me." She said looking around. "What's going on."

"This." Alex said as she waved her wand again and a flash filled the room as Cloney stood there with no clothes on.

"Damn. I do look good naked." Harper said as she stared at her clone.


End file.
